The present invention relates to organic semiconductor components and to the production thereof.
In the field of organic semiconductors, it is known that electron transport layers must be used for the transport of electrons as charge carriers and hole transport layers must be used for the transport of holes as charge carriers. In components in which both the charge carriers are used, for example in diode structures, the hole or electron current is influenced by the layer thickness of the respective transport layers or by the doping of the respective transport layers. As an alternative or in addition, suitable electron or hole injection layers may be connected upstream of the transport layer. Hole- or electron-blocking barrier layers may also be used in order to prevent or minimize transport of one charge carrier type.
An organic light-emitting diode is an example from the related art of a diode structure of organic semiconductors. Also in organic field-effect transistors, solar cells or photodetectors, the problem arises of the very different influence on electrons or holes as charge carriers due to the aforementioned factors such as layer thickness, doping, injection layers or barrier layers. In all these organic semiconductor components, after the production thereof the proportion of holes or the proportion of electrons with respect to the total current through the component is fixed.